Stub shafts have been used for conveyor pulleys for a number of years, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,286,152; 3,074,288; and 4,098,137. Typically these stub shafts are machined from one large cylindrical piece of steel. This is an expensive, labor intensive job which requires considerable precision because of small tolerance requirements.
Accordingly, there is a need for a quicker, cheaper, and dependable way to produce a stub shaft for conveyor pulleys.